As Coisas Acontecem
by pKena MalfOy
Summary: O que acontece com um Malfoy e uma Weasley quando estes começam a se interessar um no outro? Coisas boas ou más? Ou os dois? Só lendo pra saber ]
1. Apenas Provocações

Eu nem sei explicar como a minha vida mudou depois que eu conheci ele. Sim, ele. Meu loiro que foi tão odiado quando éramos crianças por causa de suas desavenças com meus irmãos...Mas comigo era diferente. Tudo bem que, no ínicio ele me tratava como uma verdadeira criança, sendo que só era um ano mais velho que eu. Mal sabia ele o que ia descobrir que sentia sobre mim.

Depois de todo aquele acidente da câmara secreta, acho que todo o povo de Hogwarts ficou com um pouco de medo de mim, não sei porque. Uns nem falavam comigo com medo de ainda eu ter alguma ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem, outros me ignoravam por acharem que eu era muito influenciável (coitados ¬¬) e outros faziam questão de falar comigo por acharem que eu tive uma grande participação na ajuda da derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, já que como Harry destruiu o diário que era a última horcrux de Voldemort, nunca mais se ouviu falar dele.

Harry... por falar em Harry, sempre alimentei uma paixão por ele. Desde quando o vi pela primeira vez, la na estação. Mas era tão novinha coitada, nem tinha entrado em Hogwarts ainda...acho que ele nunca reparou em mim...nem depois que eu entrei. Ele me salvou da câmara mas depois disso era muito difícil falar comigo. Me tratava no maior amor, mas acho que por consideração a Ronny...só pode. A vida dele sempre foi ele, Ron e Mione. Eu sempre quis fazer parte do trio maravilha de Hogwarts, mas Ron sempre falava que eu era muito nova para me meter nos assuntos ainda quando Voldemort era vivo...ah quer saber? Problema é dele! Hoje tudo tá diferente!

Sim sim, muito diferente...eu cresci, essa é a diferença. Tanto na cabeça como fisicamente se é que me entendem. XD Depois disso tudo, de "traumas" infantis...por ser meio que "ignorada" pelo trio, a câmara secreta, de ser a irmãzinha de Ronny, a caçula Weasley... tudo isso me rotulava e eu ODEIO simplesmente rótulos.

No meu 6º ano, eu voltei totalmente diferente. Resolvi ser mais sensual, mais mulher. Meus cabelos estavam mais soltos, mais sedosos, meu corpo muito mais torneado do que antes, ou seja, eu estava evoluída, e podia perceber os olhares masculinos em cima de mim. Meu irmão morria de ódio por isso. Ah, ciúmes de irmão. As vezes enchia o saco mas eu sempre dava um jeito dele acalmar esses nervinhos dele.

Já no expresso de Hogwarts eu senti realmente a diferença. Todos os meninos da minha casa cochichavam quando eu passava. Eu nunca fui comentada na escola, e agora sou. Num é uma grande diferença? Isso me deixava com um sorriso nos lábios enormes! Afinal, até que enfim eu estava sendo notada sem precisar dos rótulos de sempre. Era tão bom ser notada desse jeito. Até o Harry que era o Harry me notava! Eu senti quando passei na cabine pra falar com Ron e senti os olhos de um certo moreninho dos olhos verdes me olhando de cabo a rabo.. Ahááá! Sabia, um dia Harry iria me notar!

- Rony...você viu a minha sacolinha de chocolates que eu comprei? Eu não encontro em lugar nenhum! – eu amoo chocolates!

- Ah Gina, não sei não. Tava com você na hora que a gente compro com a mulher do corredor, e não adianta revirar aqui eu não to escondendo nada! E não adianta também fazer esse bico enorme!

- Ah Ronn...eu to falando sério! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de chocolate!

Foi quando...

- Tudo bem Gina. Vem eu compro mais pra você.

- Séério Harry?

- Humrum, vem...vem comigo. Mione, Ron, me dão licença?

- Ah Harry! Lá vai fazer as vontades de Gina! Essa menina é muito mimada! E desde quando você faz as coisas pra ela? – Ronny falou desconfiado.

- Ah Ronny, é só uns chocolates, num vão fazer mal a ninguém! Vem Gina, esquece ele, vem! – e puxou minha mão

Saímos da cabine ele ainda segurando minha mão, eu tava chocada com isso, sei lá! Eu tava feliz.

- Ahn, Harry...brigada! Mas não precisava...tudo bem, eu fico sem. Quando a gente for a Hogsmeade eu compro!

- Ah Gina, você vai dar uma de chata como o Ronny também? Deixa eu comprar os chocolates pra você vai? Que que custa!?

- Ah, aheouiahieuahe, tudo bem então, já que você insiste!

Alcançamos a mulher do corredor com o carrinho de guloseimas. Quando estava escolhendo os últimos sapos de chocolate eu ouvi uma voz:

- Ora ora ora, veja se não é a Weasley caçula com o seu namoradinho Quatro Olhos!

- Ah Malfoy, não enche tá?

- Nossa Weasley, parece que volto com tudo esse ano hein? Esse verão te fez bem...MUITO bem.

- Qual é Malfoy, sai pra lá porque eu não sou pro seu bico. – E Harry escutava tudo atentamente

- Tem certeza que não é? Acho que não hein? Aliás, eu sou o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, seria uma honra pra você ficar comigo. Pena que é uma filhote de coelho, traidora de sangue! Mas até que tá muito gostosinha.

Eu fiz uma cara de espanto na hora. Afinal, isso era um elogio?

Foi aí que Harry interviu:

- Hey Malfoy, meça as palavras! Você não tá falando com essas garotinhas de Sonserina não, a Gina é uma menina descente! Não é igual essas sonserinas que você pega a hora que quiser!

- Uii, defendendo a namoradinha Potter? Será que ela é boa o suficiente pra você agora que tá...desse jeito!? – e Malfoy olhou pra mim do dedo dos pés aos fios de cabelo.

- Esquece esse cara Harry, vamos, vamos embora...e obrigada pelos chocolates!

- Uii, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu presenteando a namoradinha? Ou será que o Potter não tem masculinidade suficiente pra conquistar uma garota e tá comprando a filhote de coelho?

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Cala a sua boca! Eu só estou comprando uns chocolates pra minha amiga, a irmã do meu melhor amigo...

Nessa hora eu fiquei furiosa.

- Hey hey hey, quer dizer que você só me deu os chocolates por eu ser irmã do seu amiguinho Ronald Weasley?

- Nã..nãão Gina, eu não quis dizer...

- Xiii Potter, acho que você se meteu numa graaande enrascada!

- Cala a boca Malfoy!! – Eu e Harry dissemos juntos.

- Não Gina, eu...não é isso que...

- Ah Harry, quer saber? Pode ficar com os chocolates, eu não preciso de nenhuma ajudinha dos amiguinhos do meu irmão, eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro eu posso comprar – e empurrei a sacola de chocolates em cima dele -...não preciso disso.

- Mas Ginaaa...

- Mas Gina nada tá bom!? Me esquece Harry! Aff

E assim eu sai andando em direção a uma cabine vazia...precisava ficar quieta no meu canto. Quem o Harry pensa que é? Só estava comprando os chocolates para mim por eu ser...irmã de Rony? A irmã caçulinha do amiguinho dele!? Ah fala sério! Eu fiquei com muita raiva, e muito triste também pra falar a verdade. Achava que Harry estava fazendo aquilo porque gostava de mim...não só por ser irmã do amigo dele, mas...por gostar de mim saca?

Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que nem ouvi a porta da cabine se abrindo:

- Uii, então a Weasley só porque voltou mais pegável voltou mais atiradinha também é?

- Malfoy? Que você veio fazer aqui? Se você veio me encher o saco já vou logo te adiantando...me deixa em PAZ!

- Calma Weasley, só vim aqui ver como você tava? Sabe, levar um fora desses não é todo dia...

- Ahh, então veio aqui ver como eu tava né? Pois bem, eu estou bem, obrigada! Agora você já pode ir! – E levantei-me empurrando ele pra fora da cabine.

Uma coisa que eu não deixei de mudar foi meu desajeitamento. O que me incomodava muito! Eu era muito desajeitada Merlin do céu! Sem perceber no mesmo momento que estava empurrando Malfoy para fora eu me desequilibrei e acabei tropeçando nele que caiu escorado na porta.

- Calma Weasleyzinha...mal me conhece e já quer ir me agarrando? Vamos devagar... – disse ele com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

- AH sai Malfoy! Se você acha que eu fiz isso por querer...é...é loucura sua! – e sem perceber já estava da cor do meu cabelo.

- Hum, sei sei... – e tão rapidamente ele se colocou na minha frente me prensando a porta, me fazendo sentir seu perfume e seu maravilhoso hálito tão perto da minha boca.

- Weasley Weasley, já te falei que você voltou tão diferente, tão mais...radiante?

- Não...não sei o que quer dizer Ma..malfoy, agora se você me der licença eu...eu quero me..me sentar sim?

- Porque? Aqui tá tão bom...não acha? – E falando isso foi chegando mais perto de mim...automaticamente eu fui fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca...Merlin, eu nunca tinha feito isso antes! (Tá, acho que eu sou a única menina do sexto ano que nunca beijou...não tive oportunidade ainda. Porque eu sempre quis que fosse especial né? Como toda menina. Mas acho que eu passei do ponto e sinceramente ainda acho que vou ficar pra titia).

Do nada ele se afastou olhando para mim com um sorriso nos lábios e com uma cara sarcástica.

- Hiahoeiuae aaaaai Weasley, tá doidinha pra me agarrar né?

Eu fiquei revoltada e muito vermelha...Abri os olhos e o encarei mais vermelha ainda!

Então resolvi dar uma reviravolta...

- Você acha? Você acha que eu to doidinha pra te agarrar? – E falando isso fui me aproximando dele, ao mesmo tempo ele foi chegando pra trás me olhando confuso, até que ele se encostou na janela porque não tinha mais pra onde andar...arregalou os olhos e falou:

- O...o que você tá fazendo Weasley?

- Gina...me chama de Gina... – fui me aproximando mais ainda..até chegar bem perto da sua boca e conseguir sentir seu hálito e seu perfume de novo...

- Gi...Gina, o ... o que você está fazendo eu...

- Calma...Draquinho...eu só to fazendo o que eu to doidinha pra fazer...a séééculos!

- É...é verdade...Weas...quer, quer dizer...Gina? Você realmente está com vontade de fazer isso a tempos? – Falou isso e mais que imediatamente brotou um sorrisinho em seus lábios.

- Humrum, é sim... – E falando isso eu vi os braços de Draco me envolverem pela cintura. Por um momento eu senti um calafrio e uma sensação boa subir pela espinha.Aqueles braçoss...Ai! Mas logo depois eu vi meu joelho sendo atraído pelas partes baixas dele e PUFT! Uma joelhada bem lá, lá nas partes baixas! E um grito de dor se ouviu na cabine.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Tá vendo Malfoy! ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER QUE NUNCA SE BRINCA COM UMA WEASLEY, AINDA MAIS COMIGO...VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY!

- Gina sua louca! Porquê fez isso!?

- Pra você aprender que eu voltei diferente, não só fisicamente mas mentalmente seu imbecil – E falando isso eu recolhi minha mochila, o trem já havia parado, estava de saída. Não sem antes falar – Ah! E é Weasley pra você...Draquinho. – E joguei um beijinho para ele e pisquei...muito sarcasticamente saí rindo de lá. Só deu tempo de ouvir um soco na porta e uma voz esganiçada falando alto:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh essa menina me paga! ME PAGA!

Assim eu fui me juntar ao pessoal do meu ano e casa e provavelmente Draco a mesma coisa. Andavamos com pessoas totalmente diferentes! Só que uma coisa não saía da minha cabeça: Porque Draco tinha ficado sem graça com a minha aproximação dele na cabine...e porque eu fechei os olhos quando Draco me provocou?


	2. Sentimentos Confusos

Já estava em 3 meses de aula...só que uma coisa não saía da minha cabeça? Ele, Draco Malfoy.

Pensando bem essa semana, ele também estava muito diferente...parecia mais homem, BEEM mais homem. Acho que o Quadribol o estava fazendo bem. Na hora em que ele passou os braços a minha cintura senti seus músculos em mim. Nossa que músculos! Nem quando Harry me abraçou eu senti tantos assim...tentava todo dia imaginar como estava o corpo dele por baixo daquele uniforme. Sim, todo dia eu pensava em nossa aproximação na cabine, não tinha como esquecer meu Merlimmm!!! O cheiro dele...muito bom! Seu hálito de menta e seu corpo cheirando a canela...aquele cabelo já comprido caindo em seus olhos o deixava mais sexy ainda! E eu nem sei porque estou me concentrando tanto assim nele! Ele é inimigo da minha família, sempre nos humilhou...mas que ele estava perfeito...ahh ele tava! Ninguém podia negar! Não era a toa que ele era considerado o cara mais...gostoso de Hogwarts!

Só que eu não podia pensar nisso, ocupava minha cabeça sempre com outras coisas, mas antes de dormir eu lembrava...ahhhh saco! Será que ele estava pensando assim também? Assim, relacionado a mim? Provavelmente não né? Ahh como eu odeio aquele menino!

No outro dia de manhã antes de chegar ao salão para tomar café encontrei com Harry...ah sim! Depois da nossa discussão no trem a gente nunca mais se falou. Vira e mexe eu encontrava ele com o meu irmão e Mione no salão principal, mas sempre passava direto mesmo que ele insistisse em me chamar, fingia que não ouvia. Rony já tinha vindo falar comigo e perguntado porque eu estava ignorando Harry, mas eu sempre falava que estava ocupada. Que tinha que sair porque tinha marcado com as meninas de encontrá-las lá fora. Mentira pura! Luna e Susan sempre andavam juntas e eu sempre me juntava a elas, mas era muito raro...ia mais ao campo de quadribol para dar uma treinada. Amava Quadribol! XD

Voltando ao assunto, encontrei com Harry no salão comunal, e dessa vez ele estava sozinho.

Gina...eu preciso falar com você.

Ah Harry, não posso eu estou de saída para encontrar Luna e Susan, prometi tomar café com elas e vejam só! Já estou atrasada!

Não Gina, eu perguntei a elas e elas falaram que não marcaram nada com você. Porque tá mentindo assim pra mim? Porque tá fugindo de mim!?

Ah Harry..é que eu vou almoçar com elas mais tarde! Agora eu vou lá no campo de quadribol dar uma treinada, sabe né? Copa das Casas chegando e eu so artilheira então...

Gina, eu sou capitão e eu sei que você é a artilheira. Só que eu não marquei treino nenhum e eu andei procurando saber e o campo tá ocupado com o time de Sonserina que está treinando hoje...então você não vai treinar tão cedo...dá pra me ouvir agora?

Me dando por vencida eu sentei.

Tá, mas vai logo!

Gina porque você tem fugido de mim desde o trem?

Eeeeu? Fugindo de você? Que isso Harry tá ficando maluco? É que eu tenho andado muito ocupada, já to estudando para as provas e treinando quadribol quando o campo ta livre...essas coisas. E você também, último ano né tem milhões de coisas pra fazer...Coisas de horários que não batem só isso!

Não Gina. Eu sei que não é. Me fala o que que tá acontecendo? É por causa do primeiro dia de aula ainda, no trem? Porque se for...

Tá legal Harry, quer mesmo saber? Eu cansei de ser olhada por você e por todo o colégio como a caçulinha Weasley, a irmã do Ronny, a irmã do meu melhor amigo – e olhei pra ele com uma cara de profundo desprezo – eu cresci sabia? Eu já to no sexto ano, minha cabeça é outra da menininha que ficou presa na câmara e foi salva por Harry Potter, e acho que tá mais do que na hora de vocês verem isso. Eu precisei mudar minha aparência para as pessoas notarem em mim de tão tachada eu estava, e eu ODEIO isso!

Gina, eu sei que você cresceu! Não precisa de você provar isso pra escola inteira! E eu falei aquilo porque...porque eu não sabia o que falar! Mas eu queria te dar sim os chocolates, por...por eu gostar de você caramba!

Foi tudo que eu precisei ouvir...

Harry, você, você gosta de mim?

AH Gina, não posso negar que depois que eu vi você lá na Toca já toda mudada eu senti algo que eu nunca tinha sentido por você, senti que era uma coisa mais do que carinho de irmão. Só que eu tenho medo do que fazer por você ser irmã de Rony! Tenho medo dele falar algo ruim...ou fizer algo pra magoar!

Eu fiquei pensativa...é, realmente ele tinha razão. Ron não ia ficar feliz nem um pouco de saber que eu e Harry sei lá, estávamos juntos. Mas será? Acho que de início ele ficaria com ciúmes mas...não tanto assim...Bem, antes o Harry do que o Mal...AH! Para Gina, cheeegaaa!! Não pensa nisso! O Harry tá falando que gosta de você e você tá pensando no Malfoy? Que isso!

Gina?

Hã? Hã? Ah! Harry, desculpa! Tava pensando no que você acabou de me dizer e...acho que você tem razão. Mas ao mesmo tempo acho que você tá errado.

Gina...não me pressiona...Ron é meu amigo, eu não vou abrir mão de uma amizade...

Pra arriscar uma coisa que você quer? Arriscar uma nova "paixão" ?

Não não é isso, é que...

Ah, tudo bem Harry, eu entendo. Deixa eu ir agora tá?

Não, você não pode ir assim!

Porque não? A nossa conversa já acabou não é? Você gosta de mim e não quer assumir com medo do que o Ron vai pensar. Ridículo isso mass... Então eu já vou indo...

Mas...você tá com raiva de mim?

Cla...claaaaro que não Harry...como eu não iria ficar bem de saber que o menino que eu sempre fui apaixonada finalmente assumiu que tem uma "quedinha" por mim, o que já é um início pra quem nunca foi notada, só que não quer "assumir" por medo de uma amizade? Isso é bobeira! – falei sarcasticamente, e ele percebeu.

Gina...pára...

Para nada Harry! Caramba! Quer saber? Você não é o último peixe do oceano...eu sempre me virei sem você e eu acho que eu vou ter que continuar assim.

Gina, eu não posso te deixar ir embora...não antes...

Antes de que?

Antes disso.

Harry me puxou pra perto dele e eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Ele me beijou Oo Ele me beijou caramba! Os lábios dele eram quentes e sua língua procurava a minha. Como eu nunca tinha feito isso antes eu tentei imitar a mesma coisa que ele fez e...deu certo! Bem, pelo menos eu acho. Harry foi enlaçando minha cintura e enrolando meus cabelos entre seus dedos enquanto eu estava parada estática! Estava dura porque acho que ainda não tinha acreditado no que estava acontecendo. Céus...Harry gostava de mim e estava ME beijando! E eu tanto sonhei com isso e agora...eu travo? Que merda!

Na mesma hora que pensei isso Harry parou e olhou para mim

Algum problema Gina?

Eu não consegui responder, minha reação foi sair correndo pelo salão comunal (que Graças a Deus estava vazio), passar pelo buraco da mulher Gorda e pelos corredores em direção a grande árvore onde tinha um banco como de uma praça em baixo a beira do lago.

Estava com vontade de chutar o primeiro que aparecesse. Estava chorando, compulsivamente. Com as mãos nos olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas ou pelo menos evitar que alguém visse nem percebi um vulto loiro pelo qual eu passei correndo. Só sei que já estava em baixo da árvore com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça apoiada neles. Não precisava de banquinho, encostei-me na árvore mesmo como uma criança. Nem percebi que alguém se aproximava.

Chorando Weasley?

Hã? Quem...Malfoy? O que você quer Malfoy? Primeiro o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Eu estava caminhando pelo corredor e você passou por mim chorando desesperada e eu vim ver o que aconteceu...tudo bem que você é uma Weasley, mas eu ainda sou monitor e meu dever é ajudar os alunos com dificuldade, mesmo eles sendo...

E nesse mesmo momento eu começei a chorar mais ainda...acho que ele ficou sem graça, ou sem o que fazer...que:

Hey hey hey..pára,pára de chorar, não, não fica bem você chorar assim...hey..WEASLEY PARA DE CHORAR!

E no mesmo momento me vi desabafando com aquela fuinha loira!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...porquê tem que ser assim comigo? Eu gostava dele e agora quando ele me beijou eu nem, nem reagi! Eu sou uma tonta mesmo! Que merda!

Acho que o Malfoy estranhou o porque deu estar desabafando com ele mas acho que logo depois ele entendeu. Eu tava desesperada ali e ele era o único presente no recinto. Mas depois de uns segundos de silêncio ele falou:

Você beijou o Potter? Que noojo!

Ah não não fui eu que...hey! Como você sabe que é do Harry que eu to falando?

Simples Weasley, você sempre teve uma queda pelo Santo Potter, isso toda Hogwarts sabe. E você falando desse jeito só pode ser isso.

Nossa, eu sou tão previsível assim...será que não poderia ser nenhum outro garoto? Depois de longos anos passados ninguém acharia que eu poderia ter arrumado outro que gostasse de mim e eu dele e esquecesse Harry? Pois é, eu não gosto mais dele e ele me beijou logo agora falando que gosta de mim. Logo quando eu não sinto mais nada por ele...que saco!

O Potter é um idiota, e sempre vai ser, só você não notou isso...mas fazer o que só com a vida que a gente aprende. Acho que você deve deixar ele pra lá, afinal quando você gostava dele ele te ignorava por completo. Acho que ele poderia ter deixado bem claro as relações dele com você. Assim como se você não gostar dele você tem que deixar com ele. Mesmo que eu acha que o Potter mereça sofrer um pouquinho hehehe. E se você tá toda arrependida assim é porque não gosta mais dele mesmo. E...acho que você arruma outro garoto sim, você tá muito diferente Weasley e isso é muito incomum um Malfoy admitir. Mas está. Não acho que só o Potter tenha reparado em você. E...

Malfoy?

Weasley?

Quer sentar aqui...do...do meu lado?

Um silêncio e eu juro que eu vi a feição de Malfoy esitar em aceitar...Quando eu vi que ele estava se abaixando...

Hã? Você tá louca!? Sentar do lado de uma ... uma traidora de sangue? Eu posso tá te ajudando mas ainda tenho minha reputação e...

Tudo bem Malfoy, eu só perguntei, não precisa se explicar tanto. Oo

Aff...eu tenho mais o que fazer! Tenho ainda meu treino de Quadribol, não vou ficar mais perdendo meu tempo com você aqui, Weasley!

E falando isso ele se retirou. Tá eu tenho que admitir, ele tá muito diferente. Sei lá...eu olho pra ele e vejo que ele tá diferente. Será que depois da queda de Voldemort ele...mudou? Não...ele só é monitor, tava ajudando e...hey, mas monitores não ajudam em coisas do coração. Que esquisito.

Fiquei mais um tempo pensando no que Malfoy me disse e pensei também no que Harry acabara de admitir e fazer. Eu não gostava mais dele. Querendo ou não outra pessoa ganhou o lugar que Harry ocupava no meu coração. Mas, essa pessoa ainda tá obscura na minha mente. Eu sinto. Sinto que para eu deixar de gostar de Harry eu precisaria gostar de outra pessoa, porque o que eu sentia por ele era muito, muito grande. Mas agora eu só o vejo como eu sempre tinha que ter visto, como amigo do meu irmão. Não adianta. Teria que falar isso com ele.

Malfoy tinha razão, detesto ter que admitir mas, ele tinha! Ele era um idiota por não ter me dado chance antes ainda quando eu gostava dele. Ele teve que reparar uma mudança em mim para perceber que ele gostava. Harry não me merece e ponto.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu precisava agradecer o Malfoy. Querendo ou não foi um desabafo e ele ouviu, não virou as costas nem me julgou. Não me julgou? Muito pelo contrário acho até que me elogiou. E isso é muito esquisito. Só sei que as palavras dele me fizeram sentir um frio na espinha muito grande!

Só não podia agradecê-lo agora.

Sabe-se lá, Gina Weasley estragar a reputação dele, acho que ele me lançaria um Crucio.

Huihauiheiuaheua Ia ser engraçado...imagina! Eu chegando no meio de todo mundo e falando: "Hey Malfoy, eu vim te agradecer por ter me ajudado a abrir os olhos" e dar um beijo no rosto dele...

Tá, eu pensei em dar um beijo nele?

Tá Gina Weasley, você tá ficando louca se você acha que vai encostar naquele implicante do Malfoy...

Até que não era uma má idéia...

Então eu me levantei dali e sai em direção ao salão principal tentando pensar o que eu faria agora com essa dica do Malfoy relacionada sobre o que fazer com Harry. Mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar foi:

- Céus como o Malfoy tava bonito naquele uniforme!

Porque eu não parava de pensar nele?


	3. Invadindo a Cabeça de Draco

**CAP 03 - Invadindo a cabeça de Draco**

É...realmente aqueles dias tinham sido um saco pra mim. Não que eu, Draco Malfoy estava preocupado com alguma ruivinha por aí, nãão que isso! Ahh Draco idiota Malfoy, ela é uma coelha, uma traidora de sangue que se mistura com trouxas...mas estava muito linda aquele ano!

Não que isso viesse a ser um problema...siiim isso era um problema! Um problema porque eu estava reparando muito nela, um problema porque desde o trem a única coisa que eu tenho pensado é o jeito que ela chegou perto de mim, aquele cheiro perfeito de cereja que ela emanava, aqueles olhos fixos em mim...aquela boca carnuda...Merlim! Eu não posso pensar nisso!

Depois que ela me acertou as partes baixas no trem, o que doeu muito, eu não esqueço dela. Tudo bem que se fosse qualquer outra menina eu já tinha mandado pro inferno ter com Voldermort, mas ela não, foi diferente, eu nem a procurei. Muito pelo contrário. Quando a vi passando do meu lado chorando eu fiquei preocupado e fui atrás dela. Sim, eu com o coração mole, quem diria. Só que ninguém sabe realmente como eu sou, muitas pessoas me julgam e isso fez a minha fama. Não que eu reclame dela, acho que se eu fosse um menininho do coração mole pra Hogwarts inteira ninguém teria respeito por mim como tem hoje. Ou medo né? Mas isso não importa.

O que importa é que eu segui a Weasley e a encontrei chorando em baixo de uma das grandes árvores do jardim de Hogwarts e isso me incomodou muito. Não gostava de ver mulheres chorando mesmo que essas mulheres fossem representadas pela Weasley. Eu já tinha pegado trauma de ver minha mãe chorando por causa do meu pai, e achava que mulher que chorava por homem era realmente uma besta! Porque homem nenhum merece, até mesmo eu. Quando as meninas choravam por mim por término de namoro eu ficava realmente enojado com aquilo. Mas eu não senti nojo da Weasley chorando...não me pergunte porque ¬¬

Voltando ao assunto Weasley eu a segui para saber o que aconteceu. Acredite ou não, ela estava chorando por causa do Potter. Logo por causa de quem ainda!? Eu sei que eu começei a falar falar falar sobre o que eu achava disso e do nada ela me parou e perguntou se eu queria sentar ao lado dela. Confesso que foi tentador sentar ali e continuar falando pra Weasley que o Potter era um babaca! Só que eu não podia, o que iriam falar de ver uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos? Nunca!!! Não me misturo, e isso não é orgulho! É questão de higiene ¬¬

Tá que acho que a única coisa que me impediu mesmo foi o treino de Quadribol, porque a muito tempo eu não ligo pro que as pessoas pensam, eu evolui muito e tenho isso pra mim.

Evolui tanto que até a elogiei. Merlin eu elogiei uma Weasley! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Só que ninguém precisa saber disso né? Pra escola inteira eu ainda sou o Draco Malfoy, arrogante, rico, prepotente, orgulhoso, inimigo dos Weasleys e contra os sangues-sujos espalhados por aí. E dane-se se ainda pensam isso de mim.

O que me interessa é como aquela ruivinha vai ficar a partir de agora. Será que ela vai chutar o Potter mesmo e tirar ele do caminho? Mas que caminho? Merlin Draco você estava ficando maluco já!

Desde o dia da árvore eu pensava se a Weasley mudara com o Potter. Nunca a encontrava nos corredores nem nada, era muito difícil. Os horários dela eram completamente diferentes do meu. Eu estava no 7º ano e ela no 6º.

Depois do jantar eu estava dando minha ronda normal e depois da ronda estava eu indo para o quarto como fazia sempre, até que uma voz me chamou atenção:

Malfoy? É você?

Quem é que tá...Weasley?

Não quis admitir mas meu coração deu um pulo na hora que a vi. Sei lá, começou a bater mais rápido...esquisito isso, nunca tinha sentido isso antes Oo

É...hehehhee...sou eu..tu...tudo bem com você?

Ahn, tudo mas, que você quer aqui, já passam das dez e se te pegarem vão..

Tudo bem, eu sei que já passaram das 10, e eu devia estar na cama MAMÃE, só que eu vim falar com você...

Weasley Weasley, não venha tirar onda com a minha cara porque se você não se lembra eu sou monitor e posso te dar uma detenção. Mas desembucha filhote de coelho o que você quer aqui? Tá atrapalhando a minha ronda e atrasando o meu sono de beleza...

Hihaiueiua sono de beleza, essa é boa...parece um gayzinho falando...

Como? Você falou que eu sou gay?

Não falei que é, falei que parece..."sono de beleza" blábláblá

Meça suas palavras pra falar comigo sua idiotinha chorona pelo Potter.

Malfoy, você é um sem coração mesmo! Eu não estava chorando por causa do Harry!

Tava chorando porque então coelha!? Porque o irmãozinho esqueceu de dar a cenourinha pra caçulinha se alimentar foi?

Cala a boca Malfoy, você não presta seu viadi...

Não me chame de viado Weasley, você não sabe com quem está brincando! – Nesse momento eu já tinha agarrado o braço dela com muita força e estava olhando fixamente nos seus olhos.

Solta Malfoy, tá...tá machucando caramba!

Tá machucando Weasleyzinha, tá? Quer saber, eu nem me importo se tá ou não! O que importa aqui é que eu não quero que você mecha comigo porque você não sabe com quem está brincando!

É incrível como uma mulher mexe com sua masculinidade como a gente fica não é? Sem perceber eu já estava gritando no corredor e segurando o braço dela com muita força. Nesse mesmo momento eu sei que chegaram a professora McGonagal e o Filch para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Por Merlin Sr. Malfoy o que está acontecendo aqui!?

Professora, eu...eu encontrei essa aluna fora da sua torre e estou punindo-a.

E é assim que o senhor pune todas as pessoas que encontra fora da cama no horário errado Sr. Malfoy? Machucando-os e gritando com eles? Isso está errado!

Não professora, ela tinha acabado de me ofender e...

É verdade Srta. Weasley?

Professora eu posso explicar. Eu vim falar com o Malfoy uma coisa e acabamos nos desentendendo, e ele também me ofendeu!

Cala a boca Weasley você não sabe o que está falando!

CHEGA! Os dois, vocês nem deveriam estar aqui a essa hora!

Mas eu estava fazendo a ronda...

Que eu saiba Sr. Malfoy sua ronda já acabou a 20 minutos atrás.

Sim mas...

Mas o que Sr. Malfoy. Não tem explicação. E a Srta Weasley também já devia estar em sua cama a muito tempo atrás. Os dois estão de detenção. Amanhã Filch se encarregará da tarefa de vocês.

Mas...

Nada de mas Sr. Malfoy. Vocês já podem ir pra cama, e agora!

Eu fiquei irritadíssimo! Quem ela pensava que era pra me dar uma detenção!?

E quem a Weasley pensa que é pra me chamar de gay? EU NÃO SOU GAY! E ainda vou ter que fazer detenção com ela...que saco! Ter que agüentar a Weasley mais tempo fora dos meus horários! Ela vai ver, eu vou mostrar a ela que eu não sou gay bosta nenhuma...e ela não vai se arrepender disso ...Hiuhaioeaehahe

Bem, até que fazer detenção com ela não vai ser tão ruim assim...

Draco, Draco...aonde você vai parar com essa loucura?!


	4. Implicâncias pelos Corredores

**CAP 04**

Eu nem acreditava que tinha pegado detenção por causa do Malfoy...a única detenção da minha vida eu peguei porque eu tinha ido agradecer a ele e ele tinha me tratado mal por um comentário besta! Tá, falar que homem é gay não é bem um comentário besta. Deu pra perceber que não x Mas que merda!

Quando eu entrei no salão comunal furiosa por causa da detenção que tinha pego eu vi o trio maravilha lá, todos juntos. Meu irmão estava com a cara vermelha igual a um tomate. Acho que ele tava nervoso.

Virgínia Weasley! Onde você estava!

Ahn? Isso tudo porque cheguei fora do horário!?

Sinceramente Gina, achei que você tinha crescido e tinha tomado responsabilidade.

Ah Rony, quer dizer que agora eu cresci né? presta atenção e não me enche!

O que aconteceu Gina? – Harry me perguntou – Porque você só tá chegando agora?

Nada, nada que interesse ao trio maravilha de Hogwarts...se preocupem com suas próprias coisas Harry. Eu sei me cuidar.

Falando isso eu sai de lá em direção ao meu quarto. Mione me seguiu e eu nem percebi.

Gina, tá acontecendo algo? Você sabe que se você quiser eu to aqui pra tudo né?

Ah Mione, brigada! Mesmo, mas não aconteceu nada de importante, nada de preocupante. Só que eu peguei uma detenção...com o Malfoy

Nossa Gina, que castigo aiuehaeiua. Porque posso saber?

Ahn eu tava fora da cama na hora errada. A professora McGonagal nos pegou, porque eu encontrei com ele no corredor e a gente tava se ofendendo muito alto, ela ouviu e nos pegou. Nos deu detenção.

Ixi, Lugar errado, na hora errada. Que chato Gina. Mas até que não vai ser tão ruim ter uma detenção com Malfoy...ele até que tá um pedaço de mal caminho -

Como Mione?

Ah Gina, tá o Malfoy é um babaca, muito rídiculo. Passa o tempo todo me ofendendo. Mas eu não posso negar que ele tá com um corpo perfeito.

Uau Mione! Quem diria você elogiando o Malfoy?

Não, não to elogiando, só to falando que o corpo dele é perfeito. Mas a personalidade dele é ridícula. Isso é um fato.

Sim, é.

Mas tá Gina...e você quer me contar o que aconteceu com você e o Harry?

Como? Como você sabe?

Bem Gina, o Harry é meu amigo, muito amigo. Ele não falou pro Ronny, mas eu sei que ele gosta de você. Assim, ele falou que sente uma atração muito forte, agora, que você voltou mais...mulher. Ele reparou mais em você. Tá que ele sempre teve aquele carinho especial por você, e só você não percebia que tinha mais do que um simples sentimento de irmão entre vocês dois. Eu já tinha percebido tudo, mas acho que até ele não tinha percebido.

Mas como Mione? Isso é impossível! Harry sempre me tratou normal do mesmo jeito que você e..

Não Gina, Harry me trata como irmã...e, ele sabe do meu sentimento pelo Ronny, se ele gostasse ele não ia continuar me tratando bem assim, sei lá, mal de homem. Mas ele sabe e me trata do mesmo jeito. Agora você não. Ele tá preocupado pensando no que você deve tá pensando dele...Ele realmente ficou abalado quando você saiu da sala correndo depois do beijo.

Ahn... – Nesse momento ela lembrou do que o Malfoy havia falado a ela. – Mione, esquece o Harry, não vale a pena, ele não me merece.

Comooo? Gina, você, você sempre gostou dele e...agora que ele gosta você não vai fazer nada? Vai desistir assim.

Ah Mi..eu ...ahhh eu não gosto mais do Harry. Pronto falei. Sei que eu fiquei apaixonada por ele longos anos...mas eu acho que eu me toquei e esqueci, com o tempo. Acho que era mais uma fixação. Quando ele me beijou eu não soube o que fazer. Foi meu primeiro beijo e nem foi com uma pessoa que eu gostava sabe? Tá uma confusão de sentimentos só. Harry só reparou em mim porque eu mudei, porque eu cresci. Só que eu cresci e meus sentimentos foram indo embora junto com minha infantilidade. E eu percebi hoje quando ele me beijou que o que eu sinto pelo Harry é um carinho, de amigo...de irmão. Só.

Ai Gina oh, você que sabe. Deixa eu descer. A gente tá estudando, afinal as provas estão chegando. Mas se você não gosta mais dele, você tem que falar! Não deixar ele nessa dúvida.

Hihaiuehiua pode deixar Mione, eu vou falar. Brigada por em ouvir, eu precisava de falar isso com alguém mesmo. A Susan e a Luna sumiram e...e você sempre com os meninos.

Ah Gi...desculpa. Mas você sabe que sempre votá aqui pra te ouvir okei!?

Brigadinha de novo Mione.

Deixa eu ir porque senão seu irmão já vai tá babando em cima do livro.

Ah..Mione. Não fala nada pros meninos da detenção, por...por favor.

Okei Gi...Beijo e boa noite.

Tudo bem.

Depois daquela conversa com Hermione eu fui dormir. Sabia que no dia posterior teria uma detenção a cumprir.

Acordei meio mal humorada e fui tomar café. Sentei-me a mesa e vi que olhos me fuzilavam do outro lado do salão. Era o Malfoy. O encarei também e ficamos assim por minutos que nem vi quando Mione, Harry e Ron chegaram.

Tomamos café tranqüilamente e fomos as aulas. Depois do almoço eu descansei um pouquinho já que não teria aula à tarde. Estava em baixo da mesma árvore a qual estava chorando aquele dia que Malfoy me encontrou e de repente:

Animada pra detenção Coelhinha Ruiva?

Ah, você não se cansa de implicar comigo não é Malfoy?

Claro que não, porque deveria? Você é tão...influenciável pelas minhas implicâncias. Fica toda nervosinha...dá até medo sabe da irmãzinha do Weasley ficar brava e vir descontar na gente.

Não me rotule Malfoy...ou você quer que eu espalhe pros 4 ventos que você é meio..você sabe...hein Sr. Sou-muito-vaidoso ?

Você não ousaria Weasley...não mesmo.

Ah não?

No mesmo momento me vi gritando:

HEY PESSOAAAAAAALLL, VOCÊS SABIAM QUE..

Só que fui interrompida por uma mão na minha boca e um tombo no chão.

Malfoy tinha vindo tapar minha boca só que na pressa ele acabou tropeçando e caindo...por cima de mim! Eu fiquei vermelha, muito vermelha e ele percebeu e falou:

Hey Weasley, não precisa de escândalos...e porque está vermelha? Nunca sentiu um corpo tão perfeito em cima do seu não? Um corpo de homem realmente?

Homem? Cadê o homem aqui Malfoy? E SAIA de cima de mim! Tá...tá me machucando.

Machucando? – Nesse momento Malfoy vioru o jogo e me pôs acima dele. – Prefere ficar em cima ou em baixo? Você escolhe Weasley, pra mim as duas posições estão ótimas

Ora seu...me largue, me largue! – Nesse momento eu estava com as mãos apoiadas no chão me mantendo afastada dele, mas meus braços enfraqueceram e eu me vi rente ao rosto de Draco.

Ora ora ora, o que temos aqui. Menina de atitude...do jeito que eu gosto.

Desculpa, foi sem querer...eu... – Me afastando e falando até que fui interrompida por uma puxada pela cintura mais para baixo, me fazendo ficar rente ao Malfoy de novo.

Ei Weasley, vamos ver quem é viadinho agora.

E falando isso ele fez...ele me beijou. Me puxou pra um beijo muito, muito...muito bom Merlinnn!!!

- Eu fiquei nervosa na hora me debatendo, mas depois me deixei levar e vi o quão bom aquilo era. Ele me beijava ardentemente, sua língua procurava a minha numa ansiedade, nunca tinha sentido uma coisa tão boa assim! Seus lábios eram frios, totalmente diferente dos do Harry. Parecia uma mistura de gelocom fogo, a sensação era muito boa. Beijar era muito bom! Beijar o Malfoy era MELHOR ainda! Eu fui me deixando envolver, minha mão deslizou sobre seu peitoral e...Merlin que peitoral era aquele! Definidérrimo, dava pra sentir os quadradinhos...Com certeza Mione tinha razão! A mão dele estava na minha cintura e fazia carinho nela, o que me deixou muito relaxada...e arrepiada também!

Depois de uns 5 minutos assim...eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo e com QUEM eu estava fazendo! Merlin isso era errado! Mas estava tão bom! Mas era ERRADO GINA! No mesmo momento que me toquei eu sai do beijo (perfeitoooo) e o olhei assustada.

Malfoy você pirou?!

Que foi Weasley? Não gostou? – E ele fez uma cara de tirador-de-onda-barato.

Não é isso é que...isso é errado e...Ah sai pra lá garoto! Me larga! Eu odeio você! Seu beijo é horrível!

Não foi isso que pareceu agora Gininha.- E falou com um sorriso safado no rosto

Malfoy eu odeio você, nunca me chame de Gina ou Gininha, você não tem intimidade para isso

Nossa se isso aqui não foi uma intimidade eu não sei o que foi.

Malfoy, eu nunca te beijaria, você me agarrou!

E você retribuiu!

Eu não retribui!

Retribuiu sim!

Não retribui nadaaaaaaaaa!

Até parece que nunca tinha feito isso na vida!

Mas já fiz!

Com o Potter? Nossa que experiência hein?

Cala a boca okei! Eu vou embora daqui antes que eu perca a paciência.

Hhahaha, você vai embora Weasleyzinha porque se ficar aqui vai querer me beijar de novo! Não vai agüentar a tentação!

Não diria isso meu querido. Acho que é bem ao contrário. O único que tem dúvidas quanto a sua orientação sexual aqui é voce, Malfoy e portanto o único que queria me beijar pra provar uma coisa que é irrelevante. Ou seja, você queria me beijar, não eu.

Hahahahaha, mas você retribuiu filhote de coelho

Tá, eu não vou ficar aqui e discutir com um animal igual você sua fuinha! Vou-me embora é o que eu faço.

É mesmo, porque beijar você nem sabe mesmo.

Eu fiquei simplesmente cho-ca-da com a fala do Malfoy...acho que nem ele percebeu o que havia falado

Que foi Weasley? A verdade dói?

Esquece Malfoy...você é patético!!

Não sei o que tinha acontecido comigo...mas aquilo tinha me magoado!

Mas mesmo assim eu não consegui ficar com raiva dele. Não sei, o Malfoy me chamava atenção. Desde o dia do trem. Meu coração palpitava sempre que o via, o que era muito raro mas...era muito boa a sensação que eu sentia quando tava perto dele. Aquele beijo só me fez ficar com mais vontade de...de estar perto mais ainda. Mas aquilo que ele falou me deixou triste.

Não sabia o que dizer...era tudo tão confuso...

Ahh Merlin! Malfoy me deixava louca! Merda! Mais um motivo pra eu ficar afastada. Mas acho que já estava envolvida demais com ele pra me afastar agora.


	5. Na Detenção

Detenção...lá foi eu...em direção a sala de Filch encontrar ele e Malfoy.

No caminho estava tão avoada que nem senti que ele estava atrás de mim.

Weasley espera.

Não.

Espera caramba!

Não..Malfoy...o que você quer?

Quero...quero te pedir desculpas pela arrogância de ontem.

Merlin...eu to viajando ou o que? Malfoy me pedindo DESCULPAS?

Malfoy você...você tá bem? – falando isso coloquei minha mão na sua testa como se estivesse medindo sua febre

Estou Weasley... – ele sorriu divertido. Nunca tinha visto o Malfoy sorrir assim...lindo! xD

Ah tá.. porque você pedindo desculpas...isso é raro!

Já falei Weasley, você não conhece nada sobre mim...não fale o que não sabe.

Tudo bem Malfoy, não precisa estressar. Esquece isso.

Okei Ruivinha. – E falando isso me deu um beijo na testa.

Malfoy o que...

Draco...me chama de Draco.

Ahn...okei...Draco...mas porque essa intimidade toda?

Posso te chamar de Gina?

Ahn, pode...nenhum problema.

Okei entao..Gina. Acho que sei lá, podemos ser..amigos?

PARA TUDO!

PAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA

Malfoy estava perguntando se podíamos ser amigos?

Assim...não que eu queira uma amizade com você mas...pelo menos nos tratar amigavelmente.

Ah Malfoy...

Draco

Draco..tudo bem, por mim..nem ligo.

Ahn Gina?

Sim?

Eu queria te pergunta uma coisa...

Fala

Você falou na noite anterior, a noite da detenção, que queria falar comigo...o que era?

Eu fiquei vermelha na hora

Ahn, bem...eu ia te agradecer por ter me escutado mesmo que involuntariamente sabe? Lá na árvore, ter ouvido eu abrir meu bocão pra te contar aquilo do...do Beijo, do Harry e...sei lá...ah! o que importa é que eu quis agradecer!

Ahh Tudo bem! Falar mal do Potter eu sou muito bom nisso sabe? XD Então não precisa agradecer okei?

Ah, tudo bem...mas mesmo assim obrigada ainda.

De nada então.

Foi a única coisa que a gente falou. Não sei porque permiti que Malf...Draco me chamasse pelo meu apelido. Acho que, a gente já tava virando amiguinho demais pra um chamar o outro pelo sobrenome...ainda mais com aquele beijo maravilho...

Gina? Aonde você vai? Chegamos a porta do Filch é aqui.

Ahn? Ah tá tá...desculpa eu tava viajando...

Pensando no beijo de hoje é? – disse ele com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, e se aproximando disse – pode deixar que qualquer hora eu te dou outro.

Ahn, muito engraçado...MALFOY ¬¬

Hiuhaieauheua nervosa.

Na sala do Filch ele nos esperava junto com Norrra...nos levaram até as estufas e nos fizeram arrumar as plantas pra próxima aula. Filch nos observava até que ouviu-se uma explosão na torre de astronomia e teve que sair deixando apenas um recado

Se vocês resolverem sair daqui por um minuto eu os deixo de detenção de novo! E tratem de arrumar isso tudo logo!

Falando isso ele saiu e nos deixou sozinhos...

Com olhos arregalados vi Malfoy cair de rir do que o Filch falou. Não entendi nada e continuei arrumando as plantas.

Um silêncio nos pegou logo depois que Draco parou de rir e eu me senti incomodada...então ele quebrou o gelo.

Você vai a próxima visita de Hogsmeade?

Vou sim...

E vai com quem?

Provavelmente com as meninas, Luna e Susan...sabe? Minhas amigas.

Ahn...companhia masculina?

Não, muito difícil eu sair com...

Homens não é? Mas é porque antes você não passava de uma pirralha não reparada...mas agora, agora que cresceu Gina, é diferente né? Foi o que eu te falei no trem...você tá bem mudada..

O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy?

Nada que você não saiba. Homens olham aparências. Antes você não tinha essas pernas, nem esses peitos nem..

Chega Malfoy. ¬¬

Ué, eu to sendo sincero!

E é por isso que você tá conversando comigo? Quer ser meu amigo? Só porque eu estou mais "apresentável" ?

Humm...Talvez...

Nossa, como os homens são cachorros!

Hihoiaheuiahuioe nem todos Virgínia...nem todos.

Gostei de como meu nome ficou na boca dele. Parecia que ele gostava de mim...assim, éé como explicar...gostava de amiga sabe? Não que..á vc entendeu!

Gina?

Hã? Hum fala!

Tava viajando? Hihiuaeuahea

Hehehehe nada, só...tava pensando.

Então eu tenho uma proposta pra você pensar.

Hum...e o que é?

Quer ir comigo?

Ahn?

É ué quer ir comigo?

Ahn, aonde?

Aonde mais Weasley? Hogsmeade!

Ahh...não sei eu...

Ahn, Okei..você quem sabe..

Logo depois disso o clima ficou chato...então eu resolvi perguntar as coisas que estavam na minha cabeça.

Draco?

Hum?

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Pode...se você quiser

É sobre aquele dia do...do beijo.

Hum?

Você realmente acha que eu beijo mal?

Não.

Então porque você falou aqui seu monstro!?

Porque eu estava fazendo um dos meus trabalhos: te deixar nervosa...

Aff...mas...então eu beijo bem? É porque tipo assim – e mais uma vez tinha corado – eu nem perguntei ao Harry como foi que eu beijava então eu tenho que perguntar a alguém. Então como só beijei bem, ele e você, e...eu perguntar isso pra ele é meio que...

Hiuhiauhuea Gina você é muito preocupada com isso. Acho que saber beijar ... isso não existe...você aprende, você nasce com isso. Cada um tem seu tipo de beijo e resta saber se o seu bate com o da outra pessoa. Não existe pessoa saber beijar e não. E os melhores beijos são aqueles com carinho, com...com respeito. Não sei, não diria amor porque eu nunca senti isso mas...acho que com amor deve ser melhor ainda.

Eu fiquei a-bis-ma-da!

Nossa, Malfoy falando isso...aquele garoto prepotente, orgulhoso que eu conhecia cadê?

Não Gina...você não me conhece tão bem assim pra falar que sou isso tudo. Isso é a imagem que as pessoas fizeram de mim, não sou o que sou. Na verdade sou um pouco, mas não sou só isso.

E porque você não muda essa sua imagem?

Porque simplesmente...eu não me importo.

Não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam?

Não, nem um pouco.

Hum, isso é bom.

É sim...não preciso me preocupar, eu sei como eu sou.

Ah sim.

Gina, agora eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Não.

Porque não?

Porque você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Qual?

Se eu beijava bem oras!

Humrum.

Aquilo me deixou feliz.

E você ... você...você gostou do seu 1º beijo?

Não

Mesmo?

Humrum

Muito ruim?

Assim, eu nem me mexi, não fiz nada...foi esquisito.

Preferiu o segundo não é?

Aquilo me deixou sem graça

Ahn...Humrum.

Gina...

Hum.

Se eu te dissesse – e isso ele foi se aproximando de mim com aquele sorriso sacana no rosto típico de Malfoy's – que eu me esqueci completamente o gosto do seu beijo, o seu cheiro de cereja, a sensação da sua boca contra a minha...

Hum... – aquilo me deixava sem ar...Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!

Eu quero outro.

Outro o que?

Outro beijo caramba!

Nossa Draco...pra quem beijava mal até que você tá insistindo muito.

Eu to querendo te ensinar bobinha.

E desde quando eu falei que quero aprender?

Ah ... você também quer porque eu sei

Aff Malfoy, como você se acha. Fala sério! Porque eu ia querer beijar você de novo? Você até beija bem e...

Ahh Weasley...sabe qual o seu problema?

Qual? Eu não tenho problema nenhum agora. Pelo menos eu to bem, to indo bem nas provas, com minhas amigas e tudo e...

Você fala demais.

E nesse momento eu nem percebi mas ele estava muito perto de mim...foi em um piscar de olhos Draco já tinha me tomado em seus braços e me envolvia em outro beijo caloroso e ardente. Eu estava na ponta dos pés pois Draco nem era tão pequeno assim. Eu sei que era um dos melhores beijos da minha vida! Nunca haverá igual, era muito bom meu Merlin! Envolvi minhas mãos em sua nuca e acariciava constantemente seus cabelos. Sentia que estava fazendo algo de muito errado mas, mas estava muito bom! Foi quando ele cortou o beijo, encostou sua testa na minha e falou:

Então você vai a Hogsmeade comigo?

Mas Draco eu...meu irmão se...se ele...

E voltou a me beijar. Parecia pressão psicológica! Eu não podia ceder! Eu não podia ir com ele a Hogsmeade. O que as pessoas iam pensar.

E então?

Então o que?

Vai comigo a Hogsmeade?

Draco eu...eu não posso...o que as pessoas iam pensar de nos verem juntos ia ser muit...

Outro beijo! Sim, definitivamente era pressão psicológica. Não acredito que isso estava acontecendo. Eu estava caindo, mas não podia. Mas porque não podia? Draco estava passando por cima do orgulho dele pra me levar a Hogsmeade. Porque eu não poderia deixar o meu pra lá? Ele não ligava pro que os outros pensavam, e nem eu...então porque resistia? Medo?

Depois de um tempo sem ar, paramos de nos beijar. Ele segurou minhas mãos e olhando pra mim respirando muito dificilmente disse:

Vamos Gina...e agora? Va..vai comigo?

Tu..tudo bem Draco, eu vou. Essa pressão psicológica funcionou.

Ele sorriu pra mim e eu vi, eu vi seus olhos brilharem como se ele quisesse isso a tempos.

Depois desse sorriso ele me beijou mais uma vez. Só que não era aqueles beijos sufocantes, eram calmos, relaxantes. Merlin se ele continuasse assim eu ia enlouquecer! Não me senti confortável assim com Harry...sentia que gostava de estar com Draco. E ia lutar por isso.

Filch logo chegou e a gente se separou num espanto. Acho que ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Melhor assim.

Nos separamos no corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cada um em sua cama.

Sozinhos...

Merlim como eu desejava estar com ele.


	6. Consequências após a detenção

CAP

**CAP. 06**

Depois daquela detenção foi muito difícil eu ver o Draco. Era muito esquisito chamá-lo assim. Mas era uma esquisitice que eu estava particularmente gostando.

Tá certo que depois daquilo tinhamos marcado ir a Hogsmeade no sábado mas ele estava estudando demais e era o fim de semana da ronda dele. Nem deu pra sairmos mesmo lá. Mas ele me prometeu que iríamos numa outra oportunidade.

Com essa minha cabeça de vento era muito difícil eu falar com Mione, Ron e Harry principalmente. Não contei a Mione o meu envolvimento com Malfoy até porque acho que não passaria daquele beijo na detenção. Mas ela precisava saber aiuheiahueha. Ela que tanto falou que a detenção ia ser boa porque o Malfoy era bom.

Sempre estivera nos corredores com Luna e Susan. A gente conversava bastante, havia contado para elas sobre o Draco. Elas estranharam mas achavam ele lindo!! Contei sobre o Harry também O pessoal do 7º ano andava em provas e nos corredores nunca o encontrava. Acho que pra encontrá-lo seria no horário da sua ronda.

Acho que iria aparecer aquela noite, mas precisava de comparsas. Luna e Susan seriam ideiais.

Tive treino de Quadribol pois os jogos se aproximavam, era logo depois das provas do 7º ano. Meu primeiro jogo seria contra Sonserina. Uau! Meu coração palpitava demais quando chegava a essa conclusão. Tinha que jogar muito e não me deixar levar por nada. Nem por ninguém.

Chegado a noite, depois de ter tomado um banho já tinha marcado com Susan e Luna. Estávamos no quarto conversando e combinando tudo quando Mione bateu na porta.

Olá meninas!

Oi Mione!

Gina, tem alguém lá em baixo querendo falar com você.

Na hora eu gelei. Achei que fosse Draco e sai correndo!

Mas depois eu percebi que sonhara alto demais, Draco não podia entrar no meu salão comunal, ele nem era da minha casa. Muito menos pediria a Mione pra falar comigo.

Chegando lá em baixo me deparei com Harry.

Olá Gina!

Ahh, O..Oi Harry, tudo bem?

Tudo indo e você?

Tudo bem também...e as provas?

Tão indo bem...algumas são difíceis mas eu to conseguindo graças a Mione.

Ahh que bom!

Escuta Gina...

Fala Harry...

Eu...eu queria perguntar o que aconteceu com você...aquele..aquele dia sabe?

Ahn, imaginei que era isso...

Então...

Então Harry, eu sei que você gosta de mim...que você percebeu que sentia algo por mim como você mesmo disse mas...mas Harry eu...eu não consigo mais gostar de você. Não, não como eu gostava antes. Acho que aquilo tudo perdeu a graça pra mim e eu de maneira que você me ignorava eu...eu fui amadurecendo e esquecendo. E depois do beijo eu percebi que não era mais a mesma coisa. Desculpa Harry eu não queria te magoar nem nada e...ah Harry desculpa!

Nã...nãão Gina tudo bem! EU...eu que fui um otário mesmo por ter percebido tarde demais...e...

Não Harry, esquece isso, vamos, vamos ser amigos certo? Como sempre fomos e..

Não Gina...eu, eu não posso ser seu amigo. Não agora, eu ainda sinto muita coisa por você e...e eu não conseguiria separar as coisas.

Ahn Harry...mas...você sabe que quando tiver preparado você..pode falar comigo.

Tudo bem...tudo bem Gina...

Até...até mais Harry

E subi correndo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto para deparar com Gina, Luna e Susan brigarem com uma coruja preta muito grande bonita. Ela segurava em seu bico um bilhete que com letras vermelhas vi escrito meu nome.

Gina essa coruja tá aqui piando desde quando você desceu e não pára. Já tentamos tirar o bilhete dela mais nada!

A coruja percebeu Gina no aposento, voou até ela e largou o bilhete em sua mão. Saiu pela mesma janela que entrou e deixou rastro de penas em todo lugar. Depois de arrumar aquilo tudo com um toque de varinha Mione olhou para mim e disse:

Hey Gina, e aí? O que aconteceu?

Ah Mione, foi horrível! Harry falou que não poderia ser meu amigo agora, porque ele ainda gostava muito de mim, sentia que estava magoando ele mas não queria que fosse dessa maneira...que merda! Sempre faço as coisas erradas!

Ah Gi...você não gosta dele e nós sabemos disso, ele irá entender – Susan disse

Só não irá entender por quem você o trocou – Luna soltou

Lunaaa! – Susan e eu gritamos

Opa, tem coisa aí que eu não sei – Mione disse – podem fazer o favor de me deixar a par do assunto?

Eu ia te contar Mione, mas não agora...bem, eu...eu não to gostando de ninguém é que..

Ah tá gostando sim, pode admitir, a gente vive falando isso pra ela num é Susan mas ela não admite! – Luna soltou mais uma vez.

Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Eu e Susan berramos de novo jogando travesseiros nela.

Ahh falem logo meninas!

Não Mi...é que aconteceu umas coisas diferentes e ... eu só queria te contar, mas você tem que jurar que não contará a ninguém!

Claro que não né bobona!

Okei então...Mi...eu e o Malfoy, na detenção não tem?

ÉÉ mesmo você não me contou como foi a detenção...fala fala!

Pois é, nós...nós nos beijamos...

Silêncio...

PUFFT!

Mione tinha se estatelado no chão.

Foi engraçado ... iahoieahiuheahiieuah

Depois de recuperada eu contei pra ela os detalhes. Contei quando começou, no dia anterior, como começou e como não deu em nada.

E você tá gostando dele Gi?

Nããooo...não to não!

Ahh tá sim! – Luna falou

Lu fica quieta! Eu não gosto dele, não sei porque você fala isso!

Simples Gininha meu amor! Você só fala nele, a gente vive te pegando em momentos pensativos, e agora você tava tramando passar na ronda dele com uma situação toda armada só pra vê-lo, coisa que você não faz a dias porque provavelmente ele está estudando pras provas. E não fala com ele faz uns 2 meses. E agora recebeu um bilhete dele!

Merlin, o bilhete! Nem me toquei!

Luna, como você sabe que o bilhete é dele? – Susan falou

Porque enquanto vocês tavam ai conversando eu li ué!

Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – agora todas riram

Peguei o bilhete dela e começei a ler

"_**Gina...**_

_**Nunca mais conversamos depois da dentenção e já fazem 2 meses! Já a vi depois da detenção mas nunca paramos pra conversar então resolvi mandar o bilhete pra mandar um olá.**_

_**Então...Olá x**_

_**Qualquer dia a gente se esbarra por aí pra eu ouvir o fora que você deu no Potter (eu espero, só pra...pra rir da cara dele, é! Só pra rir da cara dele!)**_

_**Mas, eu tava precisando falar com você. Quanto mais rápido possível e melhor.**_

_**Draco M."**_

Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ele te escreveu pra te mandar um oi e só? Que lindo! -

Ah calma gente, acho que ele escreveu mais pra dizer que precisa falar comigo.

Exato...e você vai falar com ele hoje! – Susan disse

Hã?

Simmm, agora você não precisa da gente como comparsas, vá sozinha...você tem um motivo e uma desculpa caso te peguem. – Luna falou com os olhos brilhando como se tivesse descoberto o mundo!

Ah gente, eu, eu não sei...

Ah vai sim Gina, deixa de ser boba! – Mione disse – Eu vou pegar a capa do Harry pra você ir e...

Não! Tá loca Mi! Do Harry, não não ele, ele via ficar nervoso comigo e...

Ah Gi, ele nem vai saber..é emprestado rapidinho... – Luna disse

É Gi que que custa!? – Susan disse puxando meu braço como se fosse criança pedindo doce.

E aliás, desde quando Mione você me apoia com o Draco?

Ahn, Gina você tem que fazer o que você quer – eu já escutara aquilo a segunda vez da minha vida e já tava começando a gostar – e a guerra já acabou a muito tempo e essa rivalidade tem que ter fim...bom exemplo juntando uma Weasley e um Malfoy...aiuheiuahueha, mesmo eu achando que isso provocaria outra Guerra. Hiahouieae

Tá, vai logo Mione antes que eu me arrependa!

Mione sumiu e em 5 min estava de volta com a capa...sai pelo buraco da mulher Gorda e fui em direção ao corredor do quarto do monitor chefe de sonserina...eu deveria imaginar que ele não estaria lá...deveria estar fazendo sua ronda ainda. Esperei já que não ia sair procurando ele pelos corredores. Até que as 10 horas ouvi uns assobios no corredor e reparei que era Draco. Ele estava lindo de morrer. Não sei se era porque não o via a muito tempo mas eu sei que eu não trocaria aquela imagem por nada! Draco estava com as mãos no bolso assobiando com um biquinho muito lindo. Aquela pele branca destacava-se em meio a escuridão, seu cabelo loiro brilhava como se fosse uma estrela no meio da noite e seus olhos cinzas mostravam que estava meio triste, como se tivesse sido esquecido ou sei lá. Estava realmente lindo!

Ainda estava com a capa e quando ele chegou na sua porta e falou a senha.

Couro de Dragão

Esperou um pouco e a porta se abriu, logo passei junto com ele...que loucura! Estava dentro do salão comunal de Sonserina e logo depois no quarto do Draco e nem ele sabia! O quarto era muito luxuoso. Também era lindo, assim como o dono x

Logo quando ele chegou e jogou a mochila na cama e se sentou tirando a camisa eu prendi minha respiração com força e ele ouviu.

Ficou procurando pelo barulho. Abriu sua bolsa e pegou sua varinha.

Muito bem espertinho ou espertinha, quem quer que esteja aí saia agora ou vai sofrer as conseqüências...

Nesse momento eu resolvi brincar com ele. Subi na sua cama aonde ele estava de costas e tapei seus olhos. Com uma voz grossa no mesmo momento disse

Adivinha quem é?

Draco deu um pulo muito alto e não sei o que ele fez mas estava já em cima de mim na cama segurando meu braço para trás como se tivesse me imobilizado.

Aaaaai Draco tá duendooooooooo!

Ginaa?

É ué! Me solta!

Ah Gina, des...desculpa! Eu, eu não sabia que era você eu...te machuquei?

AH não tem problema Draco, eu entrei aqui de intrusa e..mereci né? Hehhee

Aliás, como a senhorita entrou aqui? Aprendeu a invadir casas para roubar comida pra alimentar a família?

Ai MALFOY, não tem graça ¬¬

Hiuhaiohueihae só pra não perder o costume.

Eu to com a capa do Harry, eu entrei junto com você quando disse a senha.

Ah simmm...e ai ruivinha? Como você está?

Ah eu to bem e você? Como tão as provas?

Ah, ótimas! To me saindo muito bem nelas. Sempre fui bom aluno né? E to estudando então...to muito bem! E aí, resolveu suas coisas com o Potter lá?

Ah, hoje ele me chamou pra conversar e...bem, eu falei que não gostava mais dele e disse pra sermos amigos...ele falou que não conseguiria ser meu amigo pelo menos agora porque ainda gostava muito de mim.

Ahn, e...e você?

Ah eu aceitei né? Fazer o que, foi um pouco antes de receber seu recado e...bem vir pra cá. Eu pensei seriamente em reconsiderar e ficar com Harry por..

O queee? Você ia ficar com Harry não gostando dele?

Bem, eu já gostei tanto dele que acho que se ficasse eu voltaria a gostar, ele é um doce, e gosta de mim. Merlin sabe como é difícil achar um homem que preste e o pior, um que goste de mim nesse mundo!

Nossa Weasley...só porque você ainda não descobriu alguém que goste de você vai se render ao santo Potter...isso é fraqueza...isso é ridículo.

Nossa...Malfoy...agora vamos nos tratar pelo sobrenome e ser arrogantes um com o outro ? Não entendo.

Simples garota, não é porque você não tem ninguém quer dizer que você saia ficando com qualquer um só porque ele gosta de você e você não gosta dele. Esse sentimento tem que ser recíproco não acha? Pois é, já pensou se você não consegue gostar do Potter outra vez? Como ele ficaria? Bem, Merlin sabe como gostaria de ver ele machucado mas...

Mas o que...

Acho que você deveria olhar mais a sua volta...você com certeza encontraria alguém que te quer.

E porque você fala isso?

Simples, você hoje é uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, muito fácil achar alguém que te queira, já não sei se presta, não costumo investigar homens.

Ahhh. Não sei né? Depois daquela do sono de beleza.

Weasley Weasley ¬¬ .. não começa!

Hihoiaeiuae Malfoy você é muito engraçado. Auihhaheuaie

Porque? Hã?

Hhaheahheiuahiehaheiha

Gina?

Hiuhaiuheuhauheiahuehaiuheaheu

Weasleyy!

Hiuhaiouheiahiheiahiehahe

Pááraa!

Não dá Draco...você fica engraçado nervosinho ahioauehiauhehauih

Ah Gina, cala a boca.

E com isso Draco me deu outro beijo. Que saudades que eu estava daquela boca na minha, daquela língua brincando com a minha...tudo era azul quando eu estava com ele.

Eu estava sentada ao lado dele. A gente estava se beijando e foi quando eu senti que ele descia sua boca ao meu pescoço. Aquela sensação era realmente esplêndida! Nunca tinha sentido igual. Senti que ele se concentrou numa parte do meu pescoço e ficou la por uns 15 segundos. Senti que ele sugava essa parte. Foi quando ele me soltou e ficou olhando pra mesma parte do meu pescoço com uma feição de triunfo.

Olha, seu pescoço ta roxo.

Eu gelei.

Como assim?

Hihauehiauhe eu te dei um chupão Gina. E agora você tá com uma bola roxa no pescoço.

EU levantei e fui em direção ao espelho. Realmente eu tava com uma bolinha roxa meio avermelhada no pescoço. Era pequena porém realçava demais na minha pele branca. Céus como eu iria pra minha casa com aquilo no meu pescoço? Se Rony visse o que iria acontecer comigo? EU surtei. E sai correndo pra cima de Draco.

Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

E pulei em cima dele. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e quando eu pulei na cama eu começei ao invés de bater nele a fazer cócegas. Ele ria sem parar e ficava mandando eu parar mas eu não parava. Eu não sabia retribuir o chupão então eu teria que vingar com alguma coisa. Além de cócegas eu também o beliscava só pra brincar um pouco com ele. Sentia que ele ficava arrepiado com os beliscões.

Gina...aiuehoaihiehaieu...pára Gina aiuheouaehaue isso...isso é engraçado...UIHAEOUHAU paraa Ginaaa...

Ele me imobilizou e eu tentava sair dos braços dele para continuar. Um estava fazendo cócegas no outro já. Até que eu tive a idéia.

Tá bom Draco, eu paro. Agora me larga.

Promete que vai parar mesmo.

Prometo. To cansada, já chega.

Okei então. Vo te soltar.

Falando isso Draco me soltou e se deitou do meu lado na cama dele. Os dois respirando ofegantemente. Eu queria continuar a brincadeira. Além de querer me vingar eu tava me divertindo, e a quanto tempo eu não ria assim?

No mesmo momento em que pensei isso eu agi.

Eu subi em Draco passando uma perna pra cada lado do corpo dele e segurei suas mãos restes a cabeça dele. Ele estava surpreso, nem imaginou que eu iria fazer isso.

E agora Draco? Você em paga.

Falando isso eu tentei fazer a mesma coisa que ele fez no meu pescoço mesmo sem saber como se faz. Acho que era como chupar uma bala, algo assim e tentei. Consegui! Quando me separei do pescoço dele, depois de uma luta pra conseguir colocar minha boca em contato com o seu pescoço já que ele virava a cabeça pra lá e pra cá sem parar eu consegui deixar uma bolinha menos roxa um pouco do que ele havia deixado em mim. E começei a rir. Ele ficou olhando assustado pra mim como se ele nunca imaginasse que eu iria fazer isso.

Gina não acredito! Como eu vou a aula amanhã com isso no meu pescoço?!

O mesmo pergunto eu pra você querido.

Quando terminei de falar essa frase eu senti que algo me incomodava na parte aonde estava sentada. Só aí me toquei que eu estava sentada no colo de Draco praticamente. Ele deitado e eu em cima dele sentada com alguma coisa me "cutucando". Então percebi aonde estava, o que estava me incomodando e de quem. Fiquei MUITO constrangida mas não me permiti corar, não ia deixar que Draco risse de mim ou ficasse constrangido também.

Ele me olhou frustrado e eu divertida pra ele.

Agora você me paga ruivinha.

O que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Ele virou o jogo. Do mesmo jeito que eu estava em cima dele, ele me fez ficar deitada e ficou entre minhas pernas. Eu arregalei os olhos em espanto.

O.. o que você tá fazendo Draco?

Me vingando ruivinha.

E no exato momento me beijou.

Aquilo tudo estava me deixando desnorteada completamente! Draco me deixava bêbada de sentimentos bons. Fomos aprofundando o beijo, ele foi alisando minha barriga e eu as costas dele. Tudo estava muito bom mas...mas eu não podia continuar. Deus sabe se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou não.

Empurrei Draco na mesma hora e disse:

Preciso ir embora.

E saí correndo. Correndo corredor a fora, nem pensei se Filch me pegaria, só queria deitar na minha cama. E pensar na noite que passei com Draco. Não pude evitar o sorriso vir ao meu rosto. Porém esse sorriso era coberto por medo.

Adormeci então com esse pensamento. E esse sorriso.


End file.
